Wanting What she Can't Have
by tia.diavian21
Summary: Summary: Alex's question to Marissa is answered with a question only to teach her a lesson...Just read it to understand
1. Chapter 1

**Wanting What She Can't Have**

**Summary: Alex's question to Marissa is answered with a question only to teach her a lesson...Just read it to understand.**

**Ratings: MA-for some adult language and swear words**

**Chapter1**

**Marissa's POV**

I was sitting in the classroom doodling away in my notebook, something that always seemed to relax me, barely paying attention to anything the teacher was saying and ignoring my boyfriend next to me trying to get my attention."All right everyone, today is the day that we will break up into groups of-" Ms. Johnson, our teacher was immediately cut off by someone coming into the classroom late.

"Hi, sorry I'm so late. I just transferred here and the paperwork in the office took longer than I expected." I look up at the front of the room and my mouth dropped. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I wasn't the one to be judgmental or really care much for labels, but I never thought I'd find a girl so attractive either. Ms. Johnson looked at the blonde's schedule handed to her."Okay, you can take a seat," said Ms. Johnson smiling handing her back her schedule.

I watch as she comes back to the back and takes the seat next to mine. She smiles back at me."Hi, I'm Alex," she held out her hand towards me.

"Marissa," I smile back at her and shake her hand. She smiles back at me and then looks back at the teacher in the front.

"Okay, your history projects are worth half your grade so you should expect as much effort from your partner as they would from you. Now the first group will be…"

…

"I can't believe Ms. Johnson didn't pair us up together," Luke let out shaking his head. I nodded shrugging my shoulders not bothering to look up at my boyfriend sitting next to me at a table during lunch as I doodled away in my notebook. "Marissa? Are you even listening to me?" Luke looks back at me.

"Uh-huh," I let out nodding my head continuing to doodle. Luke let out an annoying gasp and grabbed the notebook away from me. "Unh! Hey, Luke, give me my notebook back!"

"Not until you stop ignoring me when you draw in this stupid notebook!" Luke let out firmly. I look at him gasping meanly.

"They are not stupid, Luke! Now give it back!" I let out firmly trying to grab my notebook back from my boyfriend. Luke smiles laughing and moves it out of my reach and throws it to one of his friends before he throws it back. I have to play monkey in the middle with them to get my notebook back. "Come on you guys, this isn't funny anymore give it back!" I let out looking meanly from Luke back to Ryan.

"Hey, why don't you two grow up?!" Alex let out from behind them and grabbed my notebook back away from them. "Here," said Alex smiling handing me back my notebook. I smiled back at the blonde and held my notebook close to my chest. Luke looks from Alex back to me and lets out an annoying scoff.

"You gonna let that bitch talk like that to me?!" Luke let out crossing his arms.

"Shut up Luke! Don't call her that!" I let out looking meanly at my boyfriend. Luke gasps and pushed me to the cafeteria floor straddling me and pinned my hands down onto the floor over either side of my head.

"You gonna take up for that bitch over me!" Luke let out looking firmly back at me.

"Get off of me!" I let out struggling in his grip. Luke looked down at me furious gripping my hands more firmly. "Luke, get off of me! You're hurt me!" I let out almost in tears.

"Tell me you won't take up for that bitch again!" Luke let out harshly just as the blonde pulled at his hair.

"Let her up!" Alex let out pulling at his hair. Luke let out a painful cry trying to move out of Alex's grip on his head.

"Let go!" Luke let out gasping sighing in pain.

"Let her up!" Alex let out again pulling at his hair much harder. Luke lets go of my hands and before Alex could let go of his hair he elbowed her in her stomach and she ran into the table.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" Luke let out looking towards Alex holding onto her stomach. "You either Marissa, we are over! Have fun with your new dyke!" Luke let out harshly looking down at me as I sigh shrugging my shoulders looking down and Luke and Ryan leave the cafeteria. Alex looks over at me smiling and comes over to me sitting down on the floor where I still was.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex smiling reassuringly. I smile back at her nodding my head.

"Thanks." She smiles and gets back up from the floor and held her hand out towards me. I take her hand and she helps me up. "Do you wanna sit with me the rest of lunch?" I smile back at Alex. Alex smiles and nods her head.

"Okay," said Alex smiling as we sit back down at the table. "So can I ask you something?" I look up at Alex opening my notebook and nodded my head. "Why come you were dating him?" she questions raising her eyebrow. I let out a sigh shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know, my best friend introduced me before she moved away. I guess I just never broke up with him," I said looking back down at my notebook and start to doodle. Alex smiles as she watches me draw.

"What do you like drawing?" asked Alex smiling. I look up at Alex moving my hair from out of my face and shrug.

"Nothing really, mostly just doodles but I love to draw faces. Do you wanna see?" She smiles back at me and nods her head as I smile and let her look through my notebook.

"Wow, you're really good," said Alex smiling.

"Thanks," I said smiling as I looked back to my notebook and start to draw again and continue to enjoy the rest of lunch with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanting What She Can't Have**

**Summary: Alex's question to Marissa is answered with a question only to teach her a lesson...Just read it to understand.**

**Ratings: MA-for some adult language and swear words**

**Chapter2**

**Marissa's POV**

A couple weeks have passed since I had met her and we spent all of our time together rather it was just to hang out at each other's houses or just doing homework together. It wasn't until the day I had asked her to come to my stepfather's stables to ride horses that I realized that she had a huge crush on me.

We were riding on the horse trail and she had asked me how would I feel if she ever asked me out? I looked at her for a minute without saying anything and then she asked me if I kissed you would you get upset. I had no idea where she was going with this but I answered her last question and told her I don't think I would get upset if you kissed me. She then smiled at me and asked another question…

Since then I still never really answered the question that she asked.

We were sitting in her living room doing our homework together when she looked up at me.

"So you gonna answer my question I asked you the other day?" she questions me with a raised eyebrow.

"I did answer it," I look back at her smiling before looking back down to our homework assignment. Alex sighs rolling her eyes at me.

"You know answering someone in the form of a question when they have already asked you a question first, is not really an answer," Alex looks at me smiling meanly raising her eyebrow.

"Actually it is considered an answer, it's just not the one you prefer to hear," I let out to her with a raised eyebrow. She sighs another breath and shakes her head.

"Whatever," she let out smiling rolling her eyes and looks down to her homework again.

"Besides, I happen to already like someone," I let out smiling underhandedly as she looks back up at me.

"Who?" Alex let out looking at me meanly very jealous at the thought of me liking someone else that might have not been her. I looked back up at and let out a small laugh before I looked back down to our homework.

For another whole week I had her thinking and wondering who I may have liked. I even made her so mad that she stopped hanging around me for a while when I started hanging back out with my ex-boyfriend.

"Why are you with him again? Don't you remember what he did to you?" she had asked me when she saw me hanging out with him again.

I just shrugged my shoulders and told her, "I like him and he did apologize." Alex had looked back at me with a shocked gasp and walked away not hanging out with me for a while after that. If only she had known I was only doing this to make her crazy considering I had already made up my mind from the moment I laid eyes on her I liked her. I was just making her work for it, if she really wanted me she was gonna have to prove herself that she did.

…

After three weeks of not hearing from Alex or talking to her I had decided to distance myself from my once again ex-boyfriend after he had called her a dyke again in front of me. He once again got pissed that I was taking up for her and hit me and I didn't see him after that.

I smile as I spot her sitting by herself on one of the swings in the park nearby the school. I head over to her and take the swing next to her.

"Hey," I let out as she looks up at me and nods her head before looking back down. "I broke up with Luke again," I said smiling shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, that's nice," she shrugs her shoulders without looking up at me.

"I miss you," I finally let out to her. Alex soon looks up at me again and that's when she sees my swollen busted lip.

"What happened?" was all she asked. I let out a sigh and look down.

"Luke hit me because I got mad at him for calling you dyke again," I let out shrugging my shoulders. "That's why we broke up," I let out finally looking back to her.

"He's an asshole to have hit you, you know," Alex let out looking at me shaking her head as I sigh shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," I said getting up from the swing and stood in front of her. "You wanna know another reason I broke up with him?" I looked at her smiling crossing my arms.

"What?" Alex looks up at me.

"I like someone else," I tell her smiling.

"Yeah, who is it that you like?" she questions me with a raised eyebrow. I smile back at her and hold out my hand. She smiles at me and takes my hand.

"Well, it's someone who likes me, but she knows or she should know that she can't always have what she wants," I tell Alex smiling with a raised eyebrow pulling her up from the swing.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex questions me with a raised eyebrow. I smile back at her and nod my head.

"Yeah, she's wanting what she can't have," I let out smiling lightly placing her hand over my heart. "But what she didn't know, the answer to her question, 'Do you always want what you can't have?' was her answer all along," I tell her smiling as she looks at me smiling confused shaking her head. I smile back rolling my eyes. "The answer is in the question, if you work hard for what you want then wanting what you can't have will never win in the end. Because in the end you actually do end up getting what you can't have," I tell her smiling. Alex looks back at me smiling gasping shocked, she had realized the whole meaning of my answering her question with a question had really meant something.

"So what you're saying is, in wanting what I can't have I will end up having what I want in the first place?" she asked me smiling.

"Yeah, I just had to make you see that," I smiled back at her. She smiled back at me and leaned forward placing a soft kiss onto my lips.

Wanting what she can't have, she learned it's not always the meaning that you think.

The end


End file.
